


Time will bring us together

by Alx_GG



Series: Adashi Month 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Month 2019, Day 9: Historical AU, Downtown Abbey inspired, Getting Back Together, M/M, this turned very long in a short time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: Dowtown Abbey inspired Historial AU for Adashi MonthAdam has to marry someone he doesn't want to in order to keep his estate runningLance will do all he can to prevent  itMaybe he discovers a history behind all of this





	Time will bring us together

A troubling look came to Lord Wright, the numbers on his desk only told him bad news and the inevitable fall of his estate.

“Adam!” A cheerful voice broke the young lord’s thoughts “Ahem, I mean, my lord” said owner of the voice gave a reverence to him.

“It’s alright Lance, your mom isn’t around and I won’t tell her about it” Adam or Lord Wright for other people, told the young kitchen assistant.

“I wanted to see if you had time for another lesson?” Lance shyly but still brimming with badly hidden excitement said.

Adam laughed at his eagerness “Of course, grab whatever it is you wish to learn today” he motioned Lance to the books on his library, while Lance turned his back, he caught his Lord putting away the papers he had read and that caused such a troubling look on his face, one Lance wanted to help get rid off.

Adam was special in his own right to Lance but he was part of the big country houses that ruled under the SEC, the Servant Ethic Code, it wasn't yet part of the country's Constitution but many houses still took it's rulings, it stated that servants were not to be treated as things, their jobs were well paid and treated everyone equally, Adam would even have the butler and house keeper sit with him during meals, that is how Lance got to the house, Veronica, his sister, was the head housekeeper and pretty much ran the entire house, she was the reason he had his job.

With no previous experience with big households or people with a rank like Adam’s, Lance was just himself, energetic and sometimes very blunt, his mother tried to correct him but Adam saw something in Lance so he allowed him to do whatever he liked, Lance called Adam by his name, he would sometimes eat with him and his sister, he would appear spontaneously and would joke and talk with him as if they were old friends, Adam had also seen a spark on Lance so he cultivated it, he became his mentor and taught him things the school would never do and became a dear friend.

“Oh, please tell your mom to consider one more guest for today’s dinner” Adam told Lance once their lesson was over.

“Sure! Someone interesting?”

“Just Sendak”

“Alright! Just Sen-WHAT?!”

Adam tiredly took his glasses off “Listen, I know but he’s a guest and we never know what fate has for us” He said, the last part almost to himself.

Lance worriedly looked at his friend before Adam turned to him with a small smile as if seconds ago he hadn’t looked as if he was staring at death in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, just go back to your duties”

With a last confused look, Lance left but instead of the kitchen he looked for his sister.

“Pst, hey Vero” The head housekeeper sighed at the voice

“Lance, you should be downstairs helping mom!” Veronica chided him.

“Mom gave me time for lessons”

“Then shouldn’t you be with Lord Adam?”

“I come from there but he looked so worried and now he tells me to tell mom that Sendak is coming!” 

A stricken look came over his sister before she concealed it, now Lance was suspicious.

“Has he told you anything? He tells you everything, well you and Curtis but he doesn’t spill the beans”

“And neither should I” Veronica looked pensive before she made up her mind “He wants to protect you but I think it’s time, come with me” Veronica went back to the library with Lance trailing behind her.

In the library Adam was diligently working when Veronica stood determinedly by his side.

“It’s time, you should tell him” She said

“Tell me what?” Lance confusedly said behind his sister

“I don’t want him to worry” Adam told his sister

“If he’s going to be part of this he should be aware of what is happening” Veronica didn’t budge “He needs to learn”

Adam thought of it for a few seconds before he gave up “Fine, you win, should I tell him or you?”

“Tell me what?!” Lance was impatient.

“Adam is going to name you his heir” Veronica flat-out said as if that couldn’t completely change his life

“Wh-,WHAT?! B-but, I’m, I’m just an assistant cook! I don’t know how to run a house much less one as big as this!” Lance stuttered

“Lance, I’ve taught you everything I know and besides, everyone knows I don’t either, Veronica and Curtis do it all and they’ll be right here with you” Adam said and Veronica nodded with a gentle smile.

“The truth is that we’re going through a rough patch and is my mess to deal with and solve but maybe your sister is right, if I want you to be my heir then you should be aware of its history to make sure it never happens again” Adam seriously said.

“But, I don’t know if I’m the right guy, what if I’m not good enough?” Lance had his eyes downcast.

“Nonsense!” His sister snapped “You have a bright mind! Adam knows that, Mom knows that!”

“Mom?” Lance looked hopeful.

“Yes, Adam asked her first when he had the idea and she completely agreed, we all know you are capable enough to be Adam’s heir”

“I don’t want you to feel any pressure, if you don’t want to no one will force you but believe us, we think you’d do a great job” Adam said.

Everyone went quiet as Lance though it over, if he was heir, that meant he could help Adam now and his sister and mom believed in him.

“I think I need time but if it helps, I want to help you with whatever is making you sad”

Adam was surprised at the answer but not for long, Lance was caring and considerate, he always worked to keep everyone’s spirits up, he pulled back the chair next to him and patted it.

“Then we should start looking at some numbers” Adam motioned Lance to his chair, not just as his pupil but his potential heir.

-

“Wow, the manor is in a bad shape” Lance worriedly said.

“This is all I’ve been seeing since I returned, I was able to stabilize it but it was only a short fix, what we need is a long-term action that can fully support the household, I’ve been working on that and it hasn’t been easy” Adam showed Lance the paper for his proposal and explained in detail all about it, fortunately Adam’s teachings paid off and Lance was able to quickly understand it with small questions, the pair stayed going through Adam’s plan the rest of the day, Veronica only stopping by to give them food, tea and a proud smile when she saw Lance was not only learning but also adding to Adam’s grand plan.

-

“This is it! The house will be safe!” Lance excitedly saw all the papers, Adam meanwhile watched as Veronica approached and reminded him of the time.

“But Adam, where are you getting the mo-”

“Your sister is right, it’s late and I have to get ready for tonight’s meal, you go see your mom, she probably misses you and then get some good rest, you did a good job today” Adam hastily said and just like that he was out of the library, had Lance said something he didn’t like? He pondered about it but now he had other stuff to take care of.

“Mom! How was today? Are you tired? Should I have come down earlier?” With the dinner tonight Lance should’ve stayed and helped his mom so he felt a little guilt.

“Nonsense my darling boy!” Mama McLain gave his son the brightest of smiles followed by a big long kiss to his forehead. 

“Veronica told me everything! That you were helping our Lord Adam!” His mom excitedly said.

“It was just little things, he still had it mostly figured out” Lance blushed at the complements.

“Oh don’t believe him mom, he gave as good as he took” Veronica was just passing to check on things so she went in and out but not before showing off his little brother to their mom and as expected she gave Lance another big kiss.

“Thanks mom but I did left you alone all day and with a dinner no less!” Lance looked at the busy kitchen and with a few practiced moves he was ready for his kitchen assistant duties.

Veronica saw him and went towards him “Oh no, Lord Adam specifically told you to come see mom and then get some rest, not work!”

“I left mom alone all day! And I was sitting all the time, I have enough energy!” Lance barely gave his sister a glance before he got to work.

-

Upstairs the dinner was in full swing, Adam had tried to talk to his guests but Sendak was loudly eating.

“Put the plate lower!” He growled at one of the footman.

“The plate is perfect, reach for it” Adam quietly reprimanded Sendak before turning back to his guest.

“So as I was saying, it is well-known that pigs are easy to care-”

“They will put it lower when we get married” Sendak spat out and the entire room went quiet, the servants were looking everywhere as if trying to find answers, their gaze landed on the head housemaid and butler but both Veronica and Curtis had stricken looks, Adam had frozen and was staring at his plate, their guests were uncomfortably looking between them and their plates.

“Married?” One of the guests tried to break the awkward silence.

“No”

“Yes”

Both Sendak and Adam answered.

“We haven’t discussed it so it’s not official at all” Adam sent Sendak a dirty look.

“You will anyway” Sendak stated and kept eating.

One of the servants left the dinning room before he rushed downstairs

“Lord Wright is marrying Sendak!” He shouted at the servant’s dinning room, a wave of gasps and screeches were heard, Lance, who was in the kitchen, barely heard it and couldn’t, wouldn’t believe it but the same servant came to yell at it at the kitchen as well.

“This can’t be true!”

“He’s a bully!”

“The mannor is ruined!”

All the servants were desperately talking.

“Order!” Veronica’s strong voice reached all the rooms and everyone went quiet “Yes it is true what was said upstairs but nothing is yet set and I would appreciate if you all do your jobs instead of gossiping! You!” She pointed at the footman that had ran to tell the gossip “To my office! NOW!” She barked at him before she stormed off with the guy slowly trailing behind her with his tail between his legs, Lance waited until his sister finished chewing the poor guy out and once he saw her out he rushed to her.

“Is it true?” He whispered but Veronica wasn’t giving in “A few hours ago you agreed I should be involved!”

Veronica sighed before she gave the tiniest of nods, Lance gasped.

“WHY?!” He hissed as quietly as he could.

“I can’t tell you anything, there is too many ears” She looked at the servants coming and going “Wait until dinner is over and go see Lord Adam”

-

Lance had been so confused and worried, as soon as he was able he rushed to the library, he sneaked in a glance and saw a downcast Adam sitting on his desk, Curtis by his side, Lance was about to make his entrance be known when he heard Curtis say something.

“I’m sure Lord Shiro-” 

“I don’t want to talk about him!” Adam snapped in a way Lance had only seen him do once before, even Curtis jumped back in surprise.

“I’m sorry Curtis, you know that is a sensible subject for me and he won’t help, I know he won’t” Adam sadly said.

Curtis sighed and began to turn around, Lance didn’t want to get caught snooping so he moved back and made it seemed like he was just now arriving.

“Lance is here” Curtis announced him and left.

“Oh, I figured you would come see me, Adam turned his chair to face Lance “I hope you don’t think I’m making you heir to push my problems to you, this is a bad situation that I will fix” Adam pointedly said.

“But my marrying Sendak?!” Lance waved his arms wildly “The guy is a monster!”

“You saw the numbers, if we try our plan there won’t be any money for the running of the estate and there won’t be until later, should I lay everyone off? Hope they come back in six months?”

“Can’t you go to the bank?” 

“You came to work here after the war didn’t you?” Adam thought “Then you weren’t here before, the former Lord, my father, had a bit of a drinking and partying addiction, I was able to hold him off just enough but then the war broke out and I had to leave, my father was much too old and he made parties to fund the hospital but he invited the same small group of people and he spent more than he gathered, the estate was in near shambles when I came back, all the drinking made him sick so he just died, I had to make a loan just to keep the house standing” Adam said looking around his home “I have no other choice, Sendak is rich and willing to marry me”

“Because he’ll get your estate!” Lance grunted.

“No he can’t, that is where you come in” Adam seriously looked back at him, all of Lance’s bravado left and he shakily pointed at himself.

“He was the one to approach me, probably knew what was happening, and I said the only way I could accept is if it’s me the one who will appoint my heir, even if something happens to me the estate won’t ever go to him but to you and your family”

Lance couldn’t believe what he heard and let himself fall on the couch in disbelief

“Now you see why is so important for me to have you as heir, you and your family is the only ones that I trust to keep my home safe” Adam gently told him.

Lance shook his head “But there has to be another way! You can’t marry Sendak!”

“Well I could divorce later” Adam pondered “I’m sure he’ll try to put a failsafe on a few years and then let me go” a small frown came to his face “Althought a divorcee is not very good in the marriage market”

“You’re ruining your life!”

“Yes, but it’s my choice, the only other option is to give up and that is not even going to be considered, this position requires sacrifices, ones I’m willing to make”

“But Adam!”

“I’ve made my choice” Adam harshly said and went back to his papers.

-

Lance couldn’t let things keep like this, he thought as he hatefully saw the smallest of announcements in the newspapers about the engagement of Adam and Sendak, of course those close to Adam had known the news before it was published and now he had been invited to spend some time at the Holt residence in London, other guests included the Garrets.

He was excited to go, if anyone could bring Adam to his senses was his old mentor, Lord Holt, and he was more than happy that he’ll get to see his friends Pidge and Hunk, if the adults couldn’t then he knew he and his friends would find a solution and the amount of servants gathered there would give Lance a secret edge, he couldn’t wait!

-

“Pidge! Hunk!” Lance ran to his friends and they caught him with open arms, or more like Hunk opened his arms and poor Pidge was caught between the two.

“I’ve missed you so much buddy!” Hunk immediately began to cry.

“I’m getting squished here!” Pidge yelled and the group separated, she rearranged her suit before she looked at Lance “But I’m also glad to see you”

“Guys! I know we have a lot to catch on but we have a serious issue here, Adam is marrying Sendak!” Lance revealed.

“Oh yeah we know” Pidge flat-out said.

“Awful really” Hunk brought his hands to his chest and was in tears “I can’t believe Lord Adam is really going to do this”

“Dad is going to try to stop him but with his estate in jeopardy I doubt he’ll be convinced” Pidge said.

“Yes but I have a plan!” Lance announced proudly “We just need to give him a better option! If he can’t get a loan then we’ll just have to find him another husband or wife”

“Don’t you think he’s already done that?” Pidge asked.

“He said Sendak came to him so maybe he hasn’t explored all the options” Lance explained.

“Yeah but marriage in this side of people is very tricky, we can’t just barge in and ‘hey please marry my Lord’” Hunk said with exaggerated Lance mimics.

“One, I don’t sound like that! And two, yes if I have to! Listen Adam has a grand plan and I’m sure people would love to be part of, we just need to find him someone who isn’t an asshole”

“And with money” Pidge pointed out.

“We need both” Lance said.

“But how are we going to find that?” Hunk asked.

“I have my mom’s big families guide, she wants me to remember all the boring people” She rolled her eyes.

“And how do we know if they are nice? We haven’t visited enough houses to know” Hunk asked their little group.

“That is where I come in my friend, servants! I’ll ask around, we are the best at knowing what is going on and between the servants I know and the one that came from your households then we pretty much have everything covered!”

“This is so exciting! We’re rescuing Lord Adam!” Hunk excitedly said.

“Alright team, Adam is only staying for a week so we have to gather all the intel we can take, we’ll meet here everyday at 6, Adam is giving me time to spend with you but we’ll secretly be planning his rescue, who's with me!” Lance threw his hand forward, Pidge and Hunk smiled at each other before they too smashed their hands on top of Lance’s.

\- A week later -

So we have all the information we need and we only have one good option” Lance said to his friends who nodded.

“We still have two women if Male 34 doesn’t accept but Adam is gay and everyone knows it so it could be a little trickier” Pidge said as she pointed at the people in their little map.

“Yeah, the rest didn’t have the Servant Ethic Code all our families rule by, so evil by default” Hunk added and Pidge and Lance nodded.

“That and the poor sod we had to push out because apparently Adam has him vetoed, you sure think it’s him?” Lance tapped at a name.

“The name ‘Shiro’ could only belong to Lord Shirogane, no one, not even by nickname, comes close to that and if Curtis thinks he could’ve helped then he must be rich and if he isn’t he doesn’t really work for us” Pidge explained.

Lance hummed “It’s just that is a shame, he does rule by the SEC and the guy has some pretty good references from other servants besides just being a good patron but Adam wouldn’t even talk about him so sorry dude, you’re out” Lance crossed the name like he did the others.

“So all we got of a male, with money and good references by servant is one Lord Kogane, Keith Kogane, he’s a bit younger than Adam but let’s hope that doesn’t deter him” Pidge said.

“And a plus side is that his county is right next to yours! So that could give us and edge” Hunk pointed out.

“Not only that” Lance took out some papers “I made an extra part of Adam’s plans were his land could also benefit since they are beside each other so he’ll get part of the cake!” 

“Wow, you did that?” Hunk excitedly said.

“I didn’t know you knew business like that” Pidge was also surprised.

“Adam taught me, anyway, Kogane’s main estate is a bit far from me but a servant told me that he’s staying at the Garrison Manor to visit a relative so it’s only a short train ride and then I can walk there!” Lance smiled at his genius.

“You should carry an extra pair of shoes, they won’t appreciate the mud” Hunk advised.

“And remember to call him Lord, not everyone is like us and doesn’t mind the usage of our first names” Pidge added.

“Got it, then as soon as we get back home I’ll go, if not then I’ll see if Adam could be convinced to charm some pretty ladies” Lance noted and grabbed all the intel they had gathered.

-

Lance had patiently waited for his day off, he told his family he had some diligences appointed by Adam and then he told Adam his family had appointed him some diligences as well, he could only hope they didn’t cross paths and if they did it didn’t mattered, Lance had set out to go early in the morning before anyone was up and he would already be aboard the train if they noticed his lie early.

He got lucky once he was out of the train, the farmer from the manor was picking up a few things from the station so he allowed Lance to sit on his wagon and dropped him off near the residence. Now was part two of his plan, he knew that as an assistant cook he would be told off but Lance would lie and say he had a super important message from Lord Wright to Lord Kogane that must be delivered personally, he nearly blew it off when he was about to say ‘Adam’ instead of his title.

Fortunately the butler ate it up and soon he was escorted to a sitting room beautifully decorated in golds and reds, Lance loved it and was distracted by it until the butler announced him that Lance came back to reality, he was in the middle of the room with a bag containing his detailed plan, there where two high-class looking men, one had white hair and could hardly be seen because of the lectern were he seemed to have a newspaper on but Lance’s real target was the other one.

He was standing by the giant piano and looking at him expectantly, black hair and purple eyes, just like the servants had described him, Lance had to admit he was pretty handsome and was a bit lost in his stare but then he had to talk.

“Is standing there the message Ad-, Lord Wright has for me?” Kogane rudely said

Lance fumed, he couldn’t believe he was about to beg this guy to marry one of his best friends, how could the servants say he was nice?

_ He can be cold but he’s caring in his actions. _

Lance could only hope they were right.

Lance began pointing out how their counties were close and the devastation the war had left on the economy, he began pulling out papers and stammering when some began to fall.

“Give him one of my bookrests” The white-haired guy told Kogane and he did just that but he also began looking at the papers.

Lance was so embarrassed but he kept talking and explaining in detail, soon he gained confidence on what he was saying since he spent days learning every single detail of it.

“You understand all of this?” Kogane interrupted.

Rude! “Yes, I even added some parts” Lance bragged and then went back to where he left off and continued his speech, a few moments later he was done.

“So, in conclusion, this is a win-win situation for both of you, unfortunately my Lord doesn’t have the funds for such project which is why I’m here and no he isn’t asking your lordship to just hand it over so he is willing to accept a joining by marriage” Lance finished.

At the word marriage, Kogane immediately eyed his white-haired companion in shock and worry, Lance followed his vision and the white-haired guy had a small look of surprise, disbelief and sadness, he kept sighting and slowly looking at everything but them, he then seemed to remember he wasn’t alone and locked eyes with Kogane.

“Of course! You should, you should accept, Ada-, I mean, Lord Wright is in need and we should help either way, or you should, not me, why would he want me” He whispered that last part to himself, he stood from his chair and went to the door, it was only then that Lance could see that he was missing an arm.

“Shiro!” Kogane ran after him.

Shiro?! Lance couldn’t move, oh no he was so stupid! He never looked for Kogane’s relatives, high-class people were usually connected somehow, maybe that is exactly why Adam hadn’t considered him, oh no he was so dead! Meanwhile Kogane and Shirogane were speaking in hushed voices, the younger lord more energetic and near angry while his older brother looked defeated and just wanting to leave.

“Either way I’m not marrying him!” Kogane yelled out.

Lance felt his heart plummet “Please, we really need your help, sir please!”

Kogane looked annoyed “Listen, this is a private problem” He called for a servant “Take him to the kitchen and give him water and food, I’ll go later” He instructed the servant and he approached Lance motioning him to the door behind him and away from the lords that were also leaving.

“You can’t let him marry Sendak!” Lance yelled out in desperation.

That made Shiro stop on his tracks and even Keith seemed to agree with Lance as he pointedly stared at his brother, Shiro tightened his fist before he walked to Lance with a determined frown that frightened Lance a bit but the moment he was near Lance it all fell into a sad puppy look.

“Is this the reason he’s marrying Sendak?” Shiro asked almost begging to Lance.

Lance was in shock for a few seconds before he answered “Yes, he’s Adam’s only option” Lance felt devastated when he saw tears in Shirogane’s eyes, he really wanted to hug the guy and tell him everything would fix itself up but he had little standing on what was going on.

“Did he really send you?” Shiro asked.

Lance couldn’t lie to him, not with such a kicked puppy look “No, I wanted to help and came on my own”

“I see, yes I never imagined Adam would do such a thing” Shiro looked crushed but he still met Lance’s eyes “Tell Adam to don’t worry, I’ll give him the funds he needs, no marriage required”

Lance couldn’t contain the smile that came to his face, he did it! the estate was safe! Shiro gave him a weak smile before sadness took over again.

“Tell him that I’m sorry, for everything, and I hope this helps him hate me less” He dejectedly said and moved away.

“He can’t hate you, Adam doesn’t hate anybody” Lance brightly said, Shirogane huffed.

“You haven’t lived long enough kid or know him as much as I do” He said

“I know him, I know how he likes his coffee, I know he gets annoyed at his quill his grandfather gave him but would never throw it away” Lance said and a true smile came to Shiro and Lance slowly approached him.

“I also know he longingly stares at a letter, it’s yours isn’t it? I’ve only ever seen him react strongly to your name and that letter” Lance cautiously said, he saw how Shiro was putting the strings together “I really don’t think Adam could hate you, maybe you could smooth things out, saving his manor could be a conversation oppener” Lance brightly said.

Shiro kept thinking when he turned to Lance with a smile.

“You’re going back today?” He asked

“Yeah, a train is leaving…” Lance searched for a clock “…in an hour”

“Yes, that would be great, you’re not telling Adam anything, I’ll do it myself!” Shiro determinedly left the room, Lance was about to quickly follow through when a hand stopped him, it was Kogane, he merely showed him three of his fingers, then 2, 1.

“Keith what am I going to wear?!” Shirogane came back bellowing.

“Anything is fine Shiro” Keith rolled his eyes “The black suit that fits you a little tight” He told Shiro and then turned to Lance “Wait for us at the entrance, he shouldn’t take long”

Lance nodded and patiently waited, he saw as a car parked beside him at the entrance, he hoped they would use it, he liked car rides, soon Shiro was eagerly coming out.

“Let’s go!” He climbed in the car and Lance also jumped in and both left without another thought.

When they arrived at the station they could hear the train’s whistle and both ran like their life depended on it, fortunately both Shiro’s clothes and how hastily they jumped on the train meant they didn’t stop Lance for questioning when they entered first class since he came with his usual clothes, as in soft and comfortable and not at all fancy like those in first class, the train ride was awkward, Shiro kept fidgeting with his hands and bouncing his leg.

“I don’t want to pry but, could you tell me what happened?” Lance thought maybe talking it out would help, Shiro seemed to believe that since he didn’t say no.

“Adam and I used to be engaged” 

“What?!” Lance shrieked.

Shiro flinched and hushed Lance before he continued “We were supposed to get married, had almost everything for the wedding but the war broke out, people were enlisted and money had to go to war efforts, eventually we too went to the war, Adam made sure we were always together and even if we could die, we would be together” Shiro stayed quiet, thinking back on how happy the were before the war, how even with mud on places he didn’t want to remember he could still break out a smile for Adam and only Adam, because he had been his entire happiness, even if he died he knew Adam knew how much he meant for him.

“What happened then?” Lance gently asked.

“The war was almost over, we didn’t knew exactly but there were rumors, still we had to keep advancing, there was a communication post near our position, a stealth plan was made to destroy it, Adam was completely against it, said it was too dangerous but I wanted to help end this war, I wanted to go home, go home with him, so I went with a small group and we succeeded but well, I didn’t return completely” Shiro lamented.

“What did Adam say about your arm?” 

“I don’t know, I never told him and I don’t even know if he knows because I never contacted him” Shiro confessed.

“Wow, I know you are an all important Lord and everything but that was pretty low”

“Now you see why I’m so nervous?” Shiro went back to fidgeting.

Soon they could see the station and it dawned to Lance he had planned to go back walking or find a ride but he didn’t know if Lord Shirogane would be inclined to do so but a man that seemed to know Shiro approached them.

“Lord Kogane told me you may be in need of a ride?” He showed Shiro to a car “And to deliver you a message but due to the nature of the message I rather you read it” The man gave Shiro a piece of paper, Lance leaned it to read it as well and had to bite his lips to stop his laugh.

_You idiot_

Shiro sighed and pocketed the message “Thank you, we’ll be going to Arus Manor”

-

The estate was visible to them and Lance grew excited to tell Adam the news but when they approached Lance could see a police car, what had happened? The car parked on the entrance and he could see his mom frantically speaking to the police officer, Veronica had a protective arm around her mother and Adam and Curtis were also looking concerned beside her, Lance jumped out the car the moment it stopped.

“What happened?” 

Everyone turned to look at him with disbelief.

“Lance!” His mother was the first, and fastest to Lance’s surprise, to run to him.

“Mi niño!” She crushed Lance against her “Mi cielo, I was so worried!” Lance enjoyed his mother’s warmth just for a second before pain bloomed on his ear.

“Ouch ouch!”

“How could you run off like that!” His mom loudly scolded him.

“You had us all worried!” Veronica also scolded him.

“It was for a good cause!” Lance yelped and his mother released his ear allowing him to approach a confused Adam.

“The manor is saved! You don’t have to marry Sendak!” Lance excitedly told him before he pointed at the car, everyone finally noticed the car was still there and the figure that popped his head out with a shy smile and a wave before he left the car.

“Nice to see you again, Veronica, Curtis” Shiro nervously looked at who he was here for “Adam”

Said someone had a betrayed and shocked looked before it hardened.

“No” He told Shiro and then looked at Lance “No” He stormed off to the manor leaving Shiro sadly outside.

“Lord Shirogane, we’re happy to see you again” Curtis politely said.

Veronica wasn’t as warm “Good evening, what brings you here?”

It only then occurred to Lance that they had seen a heartbroken Adam after Shiro dropped all communications with him and he knew first hand how protective his sister could be of those she cared for, he hastily went between the two.

“Lord Shirogane is here to help! I told him about the little issue we have” Lance carefully said but Veronica was not convinced.

“Here to replace Sendak?” She bluntly said.

“No!” Lance and Shiro both said before Shiro with a hand gently told him to leave this to him.

“Lance told me about the manor’s state and I’m willing to give him the funds he needs, no marriage required, I just came here to, well really for a long overdue apology” Shiro sadly took out his hat and looked at the floor.

Veronica and Curtis looked at each other “Take him to the east room, I’ll go talk to Adam” Curtis instructed Veronica, she still wasn’t completely comfortable but she trusted Curtis.

“This way please” She guided Shiro.

Curtis slowly entered his Lord’s room, Adam was laying on his bed with his back to the door.

“Lance told him about the estate’s problems and he wants to help, no marriage required” Curtis gave a short pause “and he also wants to give you an overdue apology”

“He could’ve sent a letter, not show up unannounced, who does that?” Adam grumbled.

“I think you should go see him” Curtis gently told him.

“And I think you should tell him to sod off” 

“Adam” Curtis seriously said.

He jolted, Curtis never named him by his first name, it was always a polite Lord Wright, not even a friendly Lord Adam like Veronica, that meant he was serious, Adam fumed and grumbled for just a second before he got up.

“Fine but if I act ungentlemanly I will blame you” Adam petulantly said and left the room.

“Not if you marry him on the spot” Curtis joked but Adam frowned at him.

“Don’t even joke about that, why would I marry him? I’m still angry at him” Adam stormed off while Curtis allowed himself a small laugh at his lord’s antics.

-

Shiro was now sitting with a warm tea at his side given to him by Veronica while her mother was not subtle at all staring at him disapprovingly, Shiro was hesitant on his first sip of the tea.

“Deep apologies for earlier’s little show, I was surprised by your visit since there wasn’t even a note to warn me” Adam entered the room and gracefully sat next to the tea that was also left for him, he poured some sugar, gave it a few twirls and a sip before he turned to the man sitting on his house.

“Lance said you wanted to speak with me” Adam simply said, he tried to look unmoving and strong but his head was mess, Takashi, the man he had almost given his entire life to was sitting just a few feet away from him, he couldn’t help but keep looking at all the changes on his former fiancé.

He remember the scar, one enemy had infiltrated the trench they were in and after Takashi disarmed him the guy had pulled out a knife and slashed it across his face, Adam arrived just in time to shot him, however the arm and the hair were new.

Lance was peaking into the room before Veronica pulled him back “You can’t snoop like that!”

“Adam won’t mind, he never does”

“Only because it’s you but you shouldn’t”

“Lord Kogane” Curtis announced and both siblings turned to the new person on the room.

“Where is my brother?” He asked as he removed his hat and coat “That idiot just stormed off without a plan, if Adam hasn’t kicked him out I’ll be surprised”

“Well be surprised because he’s currently talking with Adam” Lance pointed at the room, Keith went and peeked into the room, Lance also took the chance for a peek as well, Shiro and Adam were silently sitting there.

“Great, he’ll get kicked out, Curtis I instructed the car to stay on so if anything happens just throw him to the car”

Meanwhile inside, Adam was getting impatient but finally Shiro talked.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry but I feel just that doesn’t cover it all” Shiro lowly said.

“And you’ll be right” Adam bluntly said.

“Still, I’m sorry, I’ll give you the funds you need so don’t marry Sendak, I hope this helps you hate me less” Shiro got up to leave.

A pained looked came over Adam, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want Shiro to leave, he had to do something!

“Takashi!”

Shiro immediately stopped, no one had called him that way in some time, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned to Adam, his plan worked but now Adam was at a loss of words, he couldn’t keep it up and his façade fell, leaving only a sad look.

“I could never hate you” Adam approached him “I’m sorry if I gave that impression”

“I wouldn’t fault you if you did, I never spoke to you again”

“It was so painful, I was worried, you know? No one wanted to tell me anything about the mission and I didn’t even know if you were alive or dead!” Adam cried out to Shiro who could only look away in pain “I never received a letter from my fiancé, all I got was a doctor’s note that Captain Shirogane is alive, is all I had from you”

“I knew it would cause you pain but it was necessary!” Shiro told him.

“Necessary?” Adam yelled out “For what?”

“End the marriage!” Shiro revealed and Adam reeled back with tears.

“You didn’t want to marry me?” He mumbled.

“Of course I did, is all I’ve ever wanted to do but I couldn’t, not with-” Shiro looked away.

“Why? Why you couldn’t?”

“Isn’t it obvious enough?” Shiro motioned his hand to his empty sleeve but Adam was still genuinely confused.

“Not to me”

“I’m a cripple, Adam”

Adam’s pained expression turned into one of fury “What?! You simply left me because of a stupid arm?!”

“It’s not just my arm! My scar, my hair” Shiro countered “I couldn’t let you become a nurse instead of my husband! You deserve someone who will live your married life fully, that can stand next to you without looking like this and I can’t do that!”

Adam wanted to murder this man, he grabbed his face between his hands and forced Shiro to look at him in the eye.

“I did not fall for you because of how many limbs you had or how handsome you were and let me tell you you’re still unfairly handsome” Adam shook his head and went back to topic “My point is, I love you for you and caring for you is not a trouble for me at all, I want to and I know I can share a life with you even without the arm” Adam released Shiro and gave a few steps back.

“I can’t believe you” Adam took a few deep breaths after all that, he gave a glance back at Shiro and a look of disbelief came over his face “Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

Shiro was trying and failing to contain his smile, he rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Adam “Is just that, you said you loved me” He murmured with a blush on his cheeks, Adam widened his eyes in shock and froze.

Shiro gave an awkward cough “Is alright, I-, I kind of still love you as well” Shiro mumbled.

Adam blushingly looked away, Shiro slowly and carefully approached Adam, he didn’t move away or stopped him so that was a good sign, with a lot of bravery Shiro slowly took Adam’s hand, Adam had yet to look at him but he opened his palm and intertwined their fingers.

“Adam” Shiro breathily said

Adam turned his head towards Shiro but he wasn’t meeting his eyes, Shiro took the chance to press their foreheads together, still with his goofy smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro whispered.

Adam said nothing, he merely closed their distance slowly in a soft but longing kiss, Shiro could feel the air fill his lungs as he pulled Adam closer, all the pain going away as happiness filled his heart, something only Adam could do.

Meanwhile outside Keith was pacing “The shouting stopped, that is good right? Unless Adam murdered my brother and honestly I would understand why”

“Let’s take a peek!” Lance excitedly said and went to the little gap on the door “Oh, there is something definitely happening in there”

“Let me see!” Keith grumbled and took a peek, inside Shiro and Adam were busy kissing and swaying slowly.

“Well, you can tell the chauffeur to turn off the car” Keith told Curtis “I don’t think we’re going”

“Good, I’ll inform Mrs. McLain we’ll have guests too” Curtis said and left.

“I’m so glad things turned out well, I don’t think I could stand seeing him so sad, it was awful” Lance said.

“And that wasn’t his worse” Keith began and Lance gasped at him “You should’ve seen his face when he saw the announcement on the newspaper about Adam’s engagement to Sendak”

“No!” His face was pure horror at just thinking about it, Keith felt guilty of making the poor kitchen boy cry.

“Hey but things got fixed, right? I mean Shiro and Adam are still kissing” Keith pointed at the room and Lance smiled once again.

“Yes, they look so cute together” Lance dreamily said, a huge smile appeared on his face as something dawned to him

“Oh my God! We’ll have a wedding! I’ll get to work on a wedding banquet!”

“And very soon” A happy voice said behind Lance, both him and Keith jumped revealing the couple happily holding hands and grinning like idiots.

“I’m not letting my man escape again so we are engaged” Adam kissed his fiancé’s cheek, making him blush.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere” Shiro warmly told Adam before he went in for another kiss, Keith rolled his eyes while Lance gasped excitedly.

-

Lance was happily adding more biscuits to the dessert table when one rolled out, he wasn’t going to be able to catch it but a hand shot out and grabbed it, it was Lord Kogane.

“Nice catch” Lance commented “You’ve been very helpful in the wedding planning, more than I thought a lord would be”

“Shiro deserves this more than anyone I know, that was one of my reasons” Keith said.

“And the others?” Lance asked

“The others what?”

“You said your brother was only one reason, what were the others?” Lance curiously asked.

Keith only stared at Lance at a loss of word, he gaped for a moment before he looked away “Adam, I’m very fond of him to”

Lance smiled at the answer “Yes, Adam is one of the best people I know, I’m so happy for him” 

“Lance! You should be dressed already!” Curtis came to them “Adam said he wants to see you but right after you have to go get dressed!”

“I couldn’t leave mom alone! And I’ll go right away” Lance finished putting the last two biscuits before he ate the third on his way to see Adam, he was a guest, was he not?

“Adam, you wanted to see me?” 

“Lance, why are you not dressed?” He shook his head “It doesn’t matter” Adam approached Lance and hugged him tightly.

“I just wanted to thank you so much, this is the happiest day of my life and it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for you”

“Of course!” Lance tightly hugged him back “You saw something special in me, believed in me, thanks to you I have all I have today, this is a small thanks to everything you have done for me”

“Not as much as I wanted and you deserve all this, you did all of this, I just gave you a little push” Adam smiled at Lance before he frowned “Now go get dressed! And tell everyone they better be getting ready to! I don’t want anyone late for the party!” Adam shooed him and Lance left laughing.

-

Adam had never been like other boys or girls that dreamed of their perfect wedding, he hadn’t cared for those and as someone on his position he always imagined his marriage would be assigned to him, a duty, a job, but all of that came crashing down when he met Takashi.

Adam still didn’t dream of a perfect wedding, about the flowers or the colors or the place, all he dreamt of was walking towards him, his one and only love, the one he wanted to share his life with and today that dream was becoming true.

Everything he imagined was there, the people he loved at his side as he walked to the only thing that mattered in this wedding, to Takashi, his smile was even brighter than the one Adam always imagined and he was even crying already the big sensitive baby but it only made the moment even more perfect that it was already because he knew Takashi loved him as much as he did and with that certainty from the bottom of his heart he said

“I do”


End file.
